First responders in stressful or hazardous situations might trigger the wrong user interface (e.g. buttons or knobs). With current devices being voice centric, users in stressful situations might not rely on visual cues and may not be aware of the mistake. This accidental or mistaken use will take time to correct, and might even bring danger to mission critical users.
Consider the Example of a police officer in a dark and noisy place, the police officer turns a knob to turn up the volume on his device, but instead engages the wrong knob and changes the device's channel. As is evident, such a scenario will take time to correct, and might even bring danger to the officer. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for providing a warning to the officer that a possible error was made when changing the channel.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.